


Kingdom of Maria

by BreelaBreeze



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blood, Changes to the tags and rating will come later as the story progresses, Eren is a Prince, Ereri Spring Weekend 2017, Established Relationship, Intimacy, M/M, Swordfighting, sexual relations with that boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreelaBreeze/pseuds/BreelaBreeze
Summary: -Eren is the Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Maria, a large land lacking in resources and scampering to make an alliance with the rich Kingdom of Sina. As Eren's arranged marriage and enemies from the South both approach, Sir Levi Ackerman, his sworn defender and love of his life, struggles to protect him.This is a fantasy/royalty au, i know it's weird. I'm weird. I'm inspired low-key by GoT don't mind me





	1. Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> The Kingdom of Maria : Chapter One : Picnic
> 
> Summary: Eren Jaeger, the Prince of Maria, travels to the capital with his sworn sword, Sir Levi Ackerman. Unrelenting rain from early that day causes a delay in their journey, so the pair must seek shelter.
> 
> Written for Ereri Spring Weekend! Day One Prompt : Picnic

Levi had been guiding the prince on horseback since the early hours that morning, hoping to make it to the capital by sunset. But alas, the fog and rain of the afternoon storm delayed them significantly, and he was forced to scout out a place for the prince and himself to rest overnight.

"Maybe a cave, Levi. By the mountains and forest, over there," Eren points east, not too far off track from their destination. The storm clouds had only just dissipated and he was still drenched as a result. Levi watches the water drip from the boy's cloak before he follows the his direction with narrowed eyes. He was sure they could find shelter there, but was afraid of what else might have taken shelter there as well. Bandits, bears, or even goblins. He grumbles and takes another survey of the land. Nothing else but grassy hills and meadows for miles.

"Good eye." Levi just says, turning his horse in that direction. "Stay behind me." He sets the horse to go forward, expecting Eren to follow. "We haven't met anyone, seen anyone so far. Not a single bandit or highwayman.... I was sure to stray from the roads, but we haven't seen any hunters either. It's strange."

"You're paranoid Levi. It was the rain that drove them off. I'm sure they didn't want to get soaked like us.” He pouts."I'm cold, you know." Eren’s voice has a bit of a whine in it at the end, which causes Levi to shake his head.

"Stop complaining, brat. I promised to keep you safe, not dry."

* * *

 

It wasn't long until they reached the rocky area surrounding the mountains. Levi slowed the horses. His eyes watched the terrain around them like a hawk, and before too much time had passed they stumbled upon a good outcropping of rock, one that would block from wind and rain rather effectively, with trees around to provide additional cover.

"Not bad, Eren." Levi begins before he turns his head to face the prince, "Stay here. I'll scout around to make sure it's safe.” He digs his spur into his horse’s flank and she takes off at a quicker speed, leaving Eren behind to settle into their camp for the night.

The area was rather quiet, other than the sound of bees buzzing nearby. However Levi was a careful man, especially when Eren's safety was on the line, so he made sure to leave no stone unturned as he searched the surrounding area. It wasn't until he turned to rejoin Eren at the campsite that he heard the roar. _Bear._

Levi dismounted immediately and turned to face the beast as it charged at him. Drool was leaking from it's gaping maw, and its dark fur was matted thick. Luckily the animal wasn't fast enough, for the knight had drawn both of his swords from their sheaths long before the creature reached him. It balked up on its hindquarters, attempting to stomp the man down with its front paws, but Levi dove forward under its belly and drove his blades up into the beast’s body. With a grunt, he pushed to the left with all his strength and the bear fell with another great roar.

"Levi!" And there was Eren, running towards him.

"Tch." Levi grumbled, pulling the blades out of the bear's body. "I told you to stay put."

"But I heard the- You killed a bear?!" Eren watches him in fascination, the blood now coated Levi's swords and was dripping down his clothing.

"I did. You said you were cold didn't you? Wear its fur for all I care." He carries the now dripping blades in his hands, planning to keep them at the ready until his prince is behind cover and safe again.

"You have a terrible sense of humor." Eren complains before following after the knight.

* * *

 

They make it to the site they had previously scoped out before long, and Levi sees that Eren had already tied up his own horse and pulled their things out of the bags to dry in the fading sunlight. He'd also collected a fair amount of wood as kindling. "You start the fire, I'll collect a few bigger logs to burn," Levi tells him before sticking his blades in the dirt and tieing up his horse. “Clean those for me, would you?” He adds before taking his chance to wander around the outskirts of their little camp. He drags over a few smaller trees that had fallen, breaking them up with his feet against the rocks. Eren chatted loudly all the while, so he was sure Levi could hear.

"I’m not your squire you know, cleaning your swords.” Eren informs his knight, as if he didn’t know.

“I’m aware.”

“Well, I didn't think we'd ever go camping together. This could be fun." He jokes, trying to stay positive as he lights and then feeds the flames with the branches he'd collected. "I still don't understand why we don't just run _away_ away, instead of towards the capital." He stands, picking up one of their damp shirts and pulling Levi’s blades up from the dirt to begin cleaning it.

"We've been over this a dozen times Eren." Levi replies, "You're the prince."

"So what? I don't want to be. I don't want to become the King. I want to be with you. I want to be free. I want to-" He complains as he runs the fabric over the metal. Rubbing it until it gleams up at him and mirrors his reflection.

"Abandon your duty? Over me? I can't allow that. Besides-"

"You'd be worth it, Levi. I don't want to marry the Princess from Sina, I don't want to." He pauses, "I just want to be with you." His voice had turned soft, having set the swords down. He watches the flames lick away at the twigs.

Levi doesn't respond right away, coming over to the fire and setting some larger pieces of wood in it to grow it. "...Maybe if you had a sibling, Eren, but.... You're not just the crown prince. You're the only prince. I cannot take you away. I am sorry." He sighs and stands up straight, beginning to pull off his clothing. "You should strip too. Dry our clothes by the fire."

"Right." Eren mumbles, though he looks rather miserable. They were only here one night. One more night with Levi before his fate caught up to him in the capital.

* * *

 

The sun had since set, and Eren sat between Levi's legs, staying close to him to keep warm. The older man had pulled out their food to eat under the moonlight.

"This is pretty cute Levi," The brunette begins, leaning forward to rest his head on Levi's bare chest as he ate his bread. "Technically we're having a picnic, right? I want to look at it like that. "

The older man cracks a smile at the sentiment. "I didn't know you liked picnics so much, my prince."

"Just because we're a secret doesn't mean I can’t enjoy romantic things with you." Eren challenges, shrugging.

"No. I guess it doesn't." The knight replies, pressing a kiss to the prince's forehead before he stares at the fire and resumes eating his own piece of bread.

“You’ll stay with me right? Even after we arrive in the city?” Eren asks him, just to make sure. There is a twinge of worry in his voice.

“Nothing on this earth could keep me from you.” Levi assures, “I am sworn to you. My family is sworn to yours.” He eats his last bit of bread before settling his hands on the boy’s hips. “Even when you are married in the coming months, I am your protector. I will not leave your side so easily.”

“Why do I have to be married anyway? Our Kingdom is much larger than Sina! What do we get out of this stinking alliance?” He sounds like a child, when he complains like this, or at least Levi thinks so.

“Larger? Yes,” he agrees. “But richer? No. Our Kingdom is not nearly as fertile, our mines are mostly dry. We have the area but not the resources. The small amount of land that Sina holds is far richer than any we have.” He pauses, sighing a bit. Eren should know all this by now, but he has always neglected his studies. “Regardless, you’re not a kid anymore, Eren. You’re of marrying age. Have been for a couple years now. You will be married before long.”

“You’re not married, and you have a few years on me.” Eren counters.

“I’m not a prince, I’m a knight.”

“This isn’t fair.”

“Life is not fair.” Levi pushes Eren back, so that he can look him in the eye. “You’re going to be the King, so you should start acting like it. As much as I love you the way you are, you need to be strong enough to take on your father’s position. You need to change, to grow. I cannot fight all your battles for you, neither can Mikasa, or any other Ackerman. I am your guide, your bodyguard, your lover, even...but I am not and cannot be your master.”

Eren has the decency to blush at the statement, “I didn’t want-”

“You’ve been asking me to kidnap you since we began this way, Eren. Always running from your fate, always asking me to take you away…” He takes a deep breath.”Don’t lie. It’s unbecoming of you...you’ve always been so terrible at it.”

They sit in silence for a moment as Eren attempts to quell his blush, gaze focused down at the grass, the nearby fire warming their skin.

“You’re talkative, tonight,” Eren finally whispers to him. Levi moves his hand to hold Eren’s face, thumb caressing the smooth skin of his cheek and forcing them to meet eyes again.

“So what if I am? You need to hear it.”

“I know Levi, I know. Just...Shut up. I can worry about that when we get to the city. Just let it be me and you tonight. No knighthood, no prince, no kingdom, no names.” Eren holds longing in his eyes, and Levi wishes he could give him everything he wanted.

“You’re starting to sound like those plays your mother made you read.” Levi points out before hugging his arms around Eren and giving him a short and tight embrace. “But fine then. Just me, just you, just tonight.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably going to end up being around 20 chapters or so, and also rather slow moving...
> 
> Bare with me! I'm an amateur, so any advice and tips would be lovely. Thank you very much for reading!


	2. Overcast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ereri Sping Weekend Day 2  
> Prompt : Overcast
> 
> The Kingdom of Maria : Chapter Two : Overcast

It was mid morning when they first spotted the capital, but the sun did not shine brightly upon the earth and the walls of the city. Instead the sky was covered with clouds, looming above the earth in a dismal fashion. Eren felt as though his mood reflected the weather. Levi had awoken him at first light, forcing the half-asleep prince to redress and mount his horse again. Now, with just a few hours travel, they could see the home Eren feared from atop the hill they climbed.

Though the prince himself was not happy, Levi was relieved. They managed to evade any potential pursuers which, unfortunately, was a real threat. The catalyst of this hasty journey to capital was itself credible threat on the young Prince’s life, an indication the enemy had finally found the location of the Jaeger Estate.

Eren’s fears and grief aside, he had to admit the walled-in city was quite the wonder, especially from a distance. The towering stone blocked the city from attack and prying eyes, and its prince could not imagine anything more extravagant. Not even the Estate he had grown up in, secluded and far away from the grand capital, could compare to this level of workmanship and construction. He’d not set foot in the city since he was a young child and an attempt on his life frightened his parents so terribly that they forced him to grow up at their summer home.

“Eren... Eren?” Levi pauses, trying to get the attention of the prince, rolling his eyes. “Eren!”

“W-what?” The boy breaths out, finally snapping out of his thoughts and turning to face his companion.

“Pay attention, keep your head here on earth. We approach. I don’t find it likely, but there could be killers lying in wait. Stay close to me, and keep that useless fucking sword of yours at the ready.” Levi urges his steed forward as Eren replies to him affirmatively and follows. The boy quietly undoes a few of the straps attaching his great sword to his horse’s side, so he could pull it free with ease if need be. Levi had always hated the damn thing, usually asking Eren why he didn’t just settle for a battleaxe if such a large weapon was what he sought to master. Truth be told, the prince found the battleaxe much too heavy, but at risk of looking weak, settled for the two-handed sword instead.

“What will happen when we get to the gates?” Eren asks the knight after another moment of silence between them.

“I suppose you’ll be greeted and paraded off to the palace,” Levi surmises, taking a chance to glance back at his lover. He was sure the boy would be offended at the thought, but the man didn’t think Eren looked very princely at all, or noble for that matter. His chocolate brown hair was mussed from sleep, and though Levi could have fixed it when he’d woken the prince up, he couldn’t bring himself to. The messy bed head simply suited the boy’s features too well. Under Eren’s eyes were purple tones, on his cheeks and nose were reds and pinks. “I love you, Eren.” He says, voice flat, before he turns back ahead.

Eren finds himself laughing a bit at the sudden sentiment, smile now over taking his face. “I love you too,” he responds brightly, and picks up his pace slightly to ride beside Levi rather than behind him. “So what excuse are we going to use to get you to sleep in my chambers with me?” he asks, now with a flirtatious tone.

“I’m sure you’ll come up with something,” the older man assures him, shaking his head with a softness in his eyes, amused.

“What about when I get married? Will I have to have a room with her?” Eren goes on, flirtation falling out of his tone and turning to annoyance and worry.

“You will.”

“Ugh!” The boy groans dramatically, “I don’t want to.”

“Stop being so ridiculous Eren. You are going to be nice to this woman and she is going to bear your children-” Eren makes a face, “whether you like it or not. After you pop a couple of the brats out and they grow up, you can retire early.”

“Aren’t you jealous? Something? You’re so blasé about the whole thing.”

“Jealous? Why the fuck would I be jealous? I always knew this was going to happen. Unlike you, _I_ don’t have little fantasies about escaping fate.”

“But I have to have sex with her and stuff, she’ll be my wife.”

“Eren, I’m not really worried about it. You like getting fucked in the ass too much t-”

“Shut up!” The brunette interrupts, his whole face a tone redder. This only causes Levi to let a quick laugh fall from his lips. Eren is about to say something else, but the older man’s face turns stoic again as he spies a figure not too far a distance in front of them. He holds up one hand to the prince, indicating that he should remain silent, while his other hand reached for the hilt of his sword, resting in wait.

After a minute more of walking, Levi recognizes the man’s garb. Thin steel plating, what seemed to be blue fastenings, a helmet with cloth covering the neck. From this distance it was difficult to tell, but the shield on his arm depicted the two winged symbol he knows well. “It’s a city guard.” He tells Eren, despite looking just as ready for combat as the moment before.

“That makes sense, you know, since we’re near the city and all.” Eren quips back, wishing Levi wouldn’t worry quite so much. He squeezes his horse’s flanks with his legs to encourage him to move quicker, and heads at the figure, leaving Levi behind.

“Fucking brat.” Levi grumbled, watching him for a brief moment before picking up his own pace.

“Hello!” Eren greets the man, steering his horse to trot around him in circles, since he was now close enough. The animal seems to have a much fun as its rider, shaking its mane and nickering at the stranger. The guardsman looks up at the young man in annoyance, not wishing to pestered by a kid. Then he looks back ahead to see the boy’s companion coming closer as well. Something about that man seemed familiar to him, the steelness of his gaze, and in that instant, he realized who he was dealing with.

“Prince Eren!” He gasps, before immediately bowing deep. “It is an honor! And Sir Ackerman, an honor as well!”

Eren smiles and stops his horse, tilting his head down briefly in greeting. “Please rise,” He asks first before continuing, “were you warned of our coming?”

The man nods quickly and rises, looking up to the prince. “I was, your royal highness. All of the outlying guardsmen were.” He waves his arm back slowly, gesturing to the many watch towers. “I am to lead you into the city. If you would follow me.” He turns and heads straight for gates, his posture impeccable.

“Of course,” Eren says, before setting his animal to follow after the stranger.

Levi follows them at a slower pace, his eyes watching the wind brush through the grass that surrounded the city. He was relatively assured there would be no issues between here and the gate, he had no anxiousness about it in his stomach, and elected to trust his gut. It didn’t often fail him. As a result he relaxes quite easily and removes his hand from the hilt of his left sword.

They arrived first at a grand watch tower, towering above the earth. Eren stared up at in wonder before he began to hear the hollering and cheering of the other guardsmen, “The Prince has returned!”

“His Royal Highness is here!”

“All grown up now, eh Prince Eren?”

With a grin, Eren sets his horse into a gallop, riding in circles near the tower, and waving at the men to encourage them. It’s not very long before he stands up in his saddle, showing off as the horse continues at a quick speed. The men hoot louder for the prince, and after a few circles Eren leans down deep in his saddle before speeding off straight to the capital, going as fast as his horse will take him. The guardsman that was supposed to be leading them to the gate watches in horror, mouth falling open. “Prince Eren!” He calls out as Levi’s horse walks up beside him. “Wait!”

“Don’t bother. He’s hopeless. He doesn’t listen.” The knight states with a shrug, before then continuing towards the gate, still following at that slower pace. At least Eren wasn’t going to be hit with any arrows at that speed, he figured.

The hooves of Eren’s mount clomped onto cobblestone, for now they were only a few yards away from the main gate. It seemed to grow in size as he rode closer, and Eren found himself in awe of the sheer mass. He is forced to stop before long, at risk of running right into the wooden door. Two men stood on either side of the gate, and more, he assumed, stood at their posts within the walls. Both were dressed in much the same armour as the other men Eren had seen thus far: the uniform of the City Guard. But he recognized some minor differences. Their weapons for example. Rather than swords and shields, these men had long spears. Gatekeepers then, Eren figures, though he supposes he could have deduced that simply on the fact they were standing in front of the gate.

“State your name and business, ser,” The man on the right ordered idly, flask in one hand, spear in the other. Eren just grins, dismounting from his steed and doing his best to look princely, strong, and cool for lack of a better term.

“I am the Crown Prince, and I’m returning home.” He announces.

The gatekeeper drops his flask.

* * *

 

The city was larger than any of Eren’s books could accurately describe, and much larger than Eren had ever imagined. He felt like like an ant in a colony, hundreds of them weaving in and out of each other’s paths to go about their daily tasks in relative harmony. Until the announcement was made, that is, interrupting the rhythm of the populace. It began with the long call of a trumpet horn. The deafening clear tone bounced off the stone walls and throughout the main square. It was followed immediately by a piercing silence. All attention was directed to the source of the sound, and then onto the boy on his horse. Quite suddenly, Eren found himself with hundreds of eyes directed at him. He had never seen this many people before and stared back at them like a corned deer.

“Hear ye! Men and women of Capitol City!” There was a poignant pause, “Your Prince has returned!”

Even on a dreary day like this, the city was so alive.

The cheering erupted, and the citizens swarmed at Eren. If he’d not been atop his horse, he’d have been trampled. Levi quickly moves his own horse in step with prince’s, to offer him some more protection in the sea of citizens. When Eren turns to look at him, seemingly overwhelmed, Levi just lays his hand on Eren’s leg.

“Welcome home, my prince.”

* * *

 

“Mother! Father!” Eren calls as he finally arrives at the courtyard of the palace. His two parents are standing there in all of their regalia, waiting for their son to reach them. On his father’s side stood Kenny Ackerman, Levi’s uncle and sworn sword to the King. On the other stood Mikasa Ackerman, sworn to the Queen.

Eren hops down from his horse and hurries up to them, his mother embracing him first, and then his father following close behind. Grisha keeps his son tightly in his arms for a long moment, glad to see him brought home safely. He looks over Eren’s shoulder to Levi as the knight had also dismounted and approached, following behind his liege and nodding at his uncle and cousin. “Thank you Levi.” Eren’s father tells him, voice genuine. The stoic man only nods in response.

The King then wraps his arm around his son’s shoulder and leads him up the steps of the palace, chatting quietly as their shoes click against the stone. The Ackermans fall not far behind them.

“You’ve grown so much since we saw you last, Eren,” the King begins, his wife nodding and smiling at the boy before she pitches in herself;

“You must have gone through quite the growth spurt, oh, I remember when you were just a toddler, running around with Mikasa. Happier times.” Her voice is sweet, like song birds. Eren doesn’t mention that perhaps she wouldn’t be so surprised by his growth if she had visited him more often. His father was busy sure, but the Queen? Why didn’t she move to the estate to live with her only child?

“Happier times indeed.” The King agrees, voice becoming a bit solemn.

Eren has vague memories of the palace, and they bubble to the surface as he enters through the doors. The inhabitants of the palace bustled a bit themselves, but more quietly, and with much more flair than the city outside. Each time they pass a servant, they are bowed to deeply, but Eren quickly asks the people to rise each time, a bit embarrassed and thinking it was unnecessary. This was their home too after all, they had better things to do than follow him around, or to be bowing and curtsying at the mere sight of him.

The walls were familiar, and so was the large center staircase that gleamed in the light of the main hall. He stepped away from his father’s embrace to approach it. “Our rooms are up here, aren’t they?” He turns to meet his father’s gaze before looking back up.” I remember something like that…” Eren furrows his brows a bit as he speaks, thinking.

“They are, son. I’m happy you remember,” his father acknowledges, a warmth to his words. Mikasa steps past the King then to approach Eren and pulls him into her own embrace.

“I missed you very much Eren. I’m glad you’re home.” She mumbles softly, her voice had always been rather soft, especially in comparison to Eren’s boisterous one. The brunette smiles and squeezes her against him.

“Yeah, me too. It’s pretty lame having no friends other than grumpy pants over there.” He jokes, gesturing to Levi, who just rolls his eyes in response.

The rest of the family seems a bit surprised at his casual manner and language, his mother speaking up as he lets go of Mikasa. “Eren, dear, mind your manners.”

“Oh please, Levi doesn’t care. He talks way worse than I do half the time, he-”

“Eren.” Grisha interrupts him, tone final and effective at shutting up his son. A moment of silence passes, and Eren doesn’t feel very much at home.

“Ah, whatever...” He just mumbles before heading up the stairs at a brisk pace.

Levi bows slightly to both the King and the Queen before following after Eren, only pausing once to pat Mikasa’s back gently, since he didn’t have the opportunity to greet her properly. Once the two men are a good distance down the hall, and Levi has caught up to Eren a fair bit, he speaks.

“Going to have a temper tantrum over such a stupid thing?” Levi inquires.

“No. No! Shut up Levi, leave me alone.” The prince huffs, trying to remember his way outside to the back of the palace where the gardens were. The way out was down this hallway, he was sure.

“I’m sorry my prince, but I cannot leave you alone,” he tells him, in a matter of fact tone. “Where are you going? Do you have any clue?”

The brunette groans this time and stops, turning to glare at Levi with fierce turquoise eyes. “I don’t know. I don’t remember how to get to the garden. Show me.”

“With pleasure,” Levi says simply before beginning to walk again at a leisurely pace, guiding Eren to the palace gardens. As the prince follows his lover, he takes the time to gaze at the paintings, sculptures, and other works of art that adorned the halls. The Jaeger Estate itself was rather extravagant, sure, but this was truly something to behold. Still, Eren’s downturned mood didn’t allow for much amazement, and he isn’t too impressed in his current state as a result.

“Here, Eren.” Levi points out, before stopping in front of a large glass paned door and swinging it open for him. Eren steps through and is once again greeted by the same gray but rainless sky. “A shame it won't brighten up, your skin looks pretty in the sunlight.” The knight adds.

“Pretty?”

“Yes. I’m trying to cheer you up. You look a lot better when you’re all smiley,” The older man explains with a shrug, having since stepped outside with him, now leaning on the door they had come through. Eren appreciates the attempt and gives his lover a weak smile.

“Thanks for trying, but I feel about as terrible as the sky looks.”

“That’s alright. The sky will change, and I’m betting on sun tomorrow.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like!  
> There might be smut next chapter hmmm we'll see xD


	3. Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be sexual relations in this chapter, also a furthering of the plot?? what is plot anyway?? hope you enjoy!

Levi’s prediction had been correct. In fact, the next day began like a heat wave: sticky, sweltering, and bright. He and Eren woke up early and went outside to the gardens to get some training done before noon; when the heat would become truly unbearable. Eren’s swordsmanship left much to be desired, but Levi had the mind to fix that problem. From now on he decided they would practice every day. A prince should be able to defend himself, after all. Eren’s 18th birthday was not far off, and by that age incompetence at swordplay was entirely embarrassing and downright shameful, especially for the Crown Prince. Levi and Eren stood across from each other on the grass, both having since shed their overcoats. Instead they wore breeches and thin leather padded shirts. Eren however, also had jewels in his ears, and a golden necklace around his neck. He let the end of his sword rest on the ground so he wouldn’t have to hold its full weight. Levi rolled his neck and spun his two swords in his hands a few times as he stared at the boy. _Pitiful._   
  
“You have absolutely no form; you can barely lift the damn thing, and you’re staring at me like a frightened cat,” the knight lists off, not amused.   
  
“You always hurt me when we train,” Eren whines, looking a bit skittish as he finally raises his sword into the air. “And I can lift it. I’m not that weak.“   
  
“You sure about that?” Levi quips back to pester him, causing Eren to glare in response and charge at him straight on with a slash of the greatsword in his hands. Levi simply side steps at the last moment, clearing the way for Eren to run into a bush.   
  
“Don’t focus all of your strength into a single strike, you’ll tire yourself out in no time that way,” Levi advises first before adding, “and don’t ruin your mother’s topiary.” For Levi, this was not a game, and he didn’t plan on playing, or going easy on the boy. Eren was going to have to learn how to hold his own against a more experienced opponent. When the brunette turned and came at him again, Levi studied his every step, the angle at which the blade was set to come down, and the hold of Eren’s hands on his weapon: much too loose. Once the prince was in range, the knight pulled both of his swords up in one fluid motion, knocking against the broader weapon and disarming its wielder. Then Levi whips Eren’s side with the flat of his blade. Punishment for losing.   
  
“Ow! Levi!”   
  
“Pick up your sword.”   
  
Eren huffs out of his nose, angry and embarrassed, as he goes to retrieve the weapon. This is precisely the mood the older man wanted to put him in, however. The prince fought at his best when he was angry. This time Eren took more care with his actions. Before attacking, he fixed his grip on the hilt so it was much more secure and his disarmament would not be repeated. Then he steps closer. Levi watches him carefully again, examining the way Eren stands and doing his best to come up with ways he could help his liege improve. The boy needed more strength, that was obvious enough. But it would be an easily surmountable task with time and practice of carrying that giant steel greatsword around. What could he fix right now?   
  
Eren charged at him again, but didn’t swing. Instead he pointed the blade and tried to hit Levi with a jab once he was in close quarters with him. Levi hums, impressed, but still easily evades the attack with another quick movement.     
  
“Much better that time,” he comments, then smirks, “But not quite. You didn’t hit me. Hit me.” He uses the flat of his blade to snap at the younger yet again, this time getting his butt.   
  
“Argh!” Eren stumbles forward from the hit and quickly slashes his sword in response, bending down low in a chance he would catch Levi off guard. At least no one was watching them, then he’d be too embarrassed to think straight. While he does manage to surprise the older man with the lower movement, the greatsword does not quite hit Levi’s leg. Much to the boy’s annoyance, the knight is too quick. He stabs one of his own blades down in the path of Eren’s weapon, effectively blocking it.   
  
“Not bad.” Levi admits.   
  
The training continues in the same fashion. Levi pestering Eren into attacking him, either blocking or evading that attack, and then punishing Eren with a quick whip of his blade.   
  
Eren was now sweaty, skin glistening in beams of sunlight that hit the garden. He was also panting heavily, and if he couldn’t hold that sword properly before, he certainly couldn’t now. They had been at it for a while. Since Levi could already tell that Eren was covered in bruises, he declares that they are done for the day.   
  
“Alright brat, I think you’ve had enough.” Levi concedes, watching him try and catch his breath.   
  
“Finally.” Eren breathes out, letting his weapon fall from his hands and onto the grass.   
  
“We’ll be back at it tomorrow, so don’t look too overjoyed,” Levi warns him, swinging his own blades into their sheaths at his sides before walking over to the boy and giving him a hard pat on the shoulder.   
  
Eren shies away from him though, pouting. “You really don’t have to whack me every time I miss.”   
  
“How else will you learn?” Levi asks him, feigning curiosity, as if he was sure Eren would come to him with some other creative plan. Eren just sticks his tongue out at him briefly.   
  
“Give me some water.” He demands, to which Levi complies. He moves his hands down to his belt and unclasps his waterskin before handing it to Eren.   
  
“My method seemed to work well enough, you keep getting better.”   
  
Eren snatches the waterskin from Levi’s hand before immediately downing some of the fluid inside. After swallowing a good half of the contained water, he closes his mouth and raises the waterskin, tipping it back farther and letting the water fall into his hair. Some of the fluid drips onto his face and then down to his chest and shoulders. He sighs and licks the extra droplets off his lips shortly before winking over at Levi. In response Levi snatches the water skin back from him, shaking his head in exasperation.   
  
“Don’t be lewd, Eren.”   
  
“What, did that turn you on?” Eren whispers at him in response, giving him a quick grin before just shrugging his shoulders.   
  
“You always turn me on,” Levi croons back to him softly before they hear a door open behind them. Eren practically jumps away from Levi and then stares at the intruder. His knight just rolls his eyes and looks in the same direction.   
  
Before them now stood the King. His gray eyes focusing on the couple through his eyeglasses that rested on top of his nose. A golden crown rested atop his head comfortably, encrusted with blue sapphires. It was shaped to form two wings on opposite sides of its circumference, representing the Jaeger Family’s sigil; The falcon. His clothing was fine as well, a cobalt colored caban coat made of silk being worn over a similarly fancy undershirt. As he stepped forward towards his son and the knight, he offered a friendly smile. Either oblivious to, or uncaring of the pair’s closeness. “Training I hear? You are lucky, son.” He sets one hand on his hip and then gestures to the older of the two. “Levi Ackerman; He’s the best swordsman I’ve ever met, and I’ve met many.”   
  
Eren collects himself from the surprise and nods enthusiastically, “Yeah yeah, I know, but he mostly just whacks me.” He complains to his father, only for Levi to whack the back of his head with the palm of his hand. “Hey!” The boy whines, laughing and elbowing Levi in retaliation. The King watches them, seeing how close and comfortable they were with each other. He was glad for it, Eren deserved some friendship, some type of bond after been hidden away from the world.   
  
“It’s an honor, your majesty,” Levi tells the King, voice holding a bit of pride. “He’s got the potential to be a great swordsman in his own right, if he keeps at it that is.”   
  
Grisha nods to him, and then looks to his son. “You’re covered in sweat, go, wash up before lunch. You’ll be meeting with Princess Krista today. “ Eren doesn’t look very happy about it, but he nods anyway and heads back inside the palace, passing by his father and leaving Levi in the garden. Once Eren is gone and the door shut again, Levi nods a bit to the king, assuming he has words for him.   
  
“I’ve just received word that Rose is building both it’s navy and army to an alarmingly scale.” He pauses, before taking a deep breath and striding forward, closer now to the knight. “I’m sure you know what this suggests.”   
  
Levi raises his eyebrows, surprised at the development. He’s not pleased with it at all, understanding that danger against Eren’s life was only growing. Rose was a sworn enemy of Maria, its own royal family hated the Jaegers for centuries, as they were traditionally conquerors whose power only waned after a defeat by Eren’s ancestors. They were a tyrannical force, subjugating the peoples of lands they vanquished. Rosians were known as ruthless masters and ferocious combatants on the battlefield.   
  
“I do.”  Levi offers, before bowing lightly before the king. “I am Eren’s liegeman, but if need be I will follow your direction to the battlefield.”   
  
“That’s not what I want from you.” The King shakes his head, “Instead I may be asking you soon to take Eren into hiding again. I know it is a rather unfortunate turn of events, seeing as he has just arrived home.” He admits this with a downturned gaze, walking forward to pick up Eren’s now discarded greatsword from the grass. “He must be kept safe however. He is my only heir. I have no brothers.”   
  
“I understand,” Levi murmurs, quite honestly relieved. He was not looking forward to the possibility of leaving Eren’s side, especially after just promising he wouldn’t. 

* * *

  
  
“Has there been any reason given for the delay?” The King’s voice commands attention from all who stand in the throne room, the man himself sitting on top of the throne. His wife, the Queen, and their son sat on either side of him. The chair itself was rather gaudy, and twice the size at least of any normal chair. It was a pure white, sculpted out of marble and then encrusted with diamonds and sapphires. The stones gleamed in complex waves and patterns, gold plating connecting them.   
  
“Not other than bad weather, your majesty.” The messenger informs his King, bowing once again. “They say now they may arrive tomorrow evening.” Grisha looks contemplative, as if he need to think over the reasonability of that claim. Eren butts in.   
  
“On our way here Levi and I got caught in a storm, we were also delayed because of it.” He offers, thinking the explanation made enough sense, and confused as to why his father wasn’t accepting of it. Grisha turns his head a bit to meet his eyes for a moment before just nodding.   
  
“You are right my son, the situation does add up fairly. We will just have to wait to meet the princess until tomorrow. You’re dismissed, ser.” He tells the messenger, then waves him off.  The Queen turns to her husband and sighs softly, shaking her head in distaste.   
  
“What a terrible thing, I already had the cooks get ready for a feast,” she explains to her husband first, and then looks over to her son. “And I’m sure Eren here was excited to meet the young lady. He has hardly any friends.”   
  
Her words hit Eren harder than even he expected. He protests immediately.   
  
“I have friends, I have the people back at the Estate.”   
  
“I meant here, darling. You have Mikasa I know, but no one else. No worries though, we’ll invite plenty of boys your age to your birthday celebration.”   
  
“I have Levi.”   
  
“Sir Ackerman?” She laughs, as if it’s all a big joke, the fact that her only son had grown up so disconnected from her, from his family, his future and duties, “Darling, your only friend is your retainer?”     
  
Eren stands and glares at her, resentment festering in his heart. How could she act like this? She had never been all that nurturing before, but now laughing at him? The prince wasn’t far away from throwing a fit. But before he can respond, Levi is sure to grab him by the arm and force him back down into his chair. “Do not raise your voice at your mother,” he warns him, quietly but firmly. “Calm the fuck down.”     


* * *

  
  
It was late now. Late enough for Levi to sneak into Eren’s chambers without much difficulty or risk of being spotted. His prince had left the door unlocked for him, allowing easier access. He presses his fingers against the door gently after turning the knob, opening it far enough for him to slip through. He closes it back up and locks it before walking across the stone floor and into the chambers fully, the light of his single candle flickering in the darkness.   
  
The bedroom was large and airy, there was a lot of space but it was sparsely furnished. Likely because the prince’s new attendants did not know him well enough to have any clear idea or suggestion of what he’d like in his room. In fear of offending him, they would leave Eren to his own devices as far as further decorating.   
  
At the far side of room, the floor was raised, and atop that raised area was Eren’s mattress. The thing rested itself in a large four poster frame, curtains and linens hanging from the connected four corners. It was huge, in fact, Levi was sure five full grown men could have slept on it comfortably. It was covered in a great array of patterned sheets in shades of blue and green, the pillows, white, were of all sorts of shapes and sizes.     
  
He finds Eren already fast asleep in the center, surrounded by the finery, loose cotton shorts around his waist and chest bare. The heat of the day had seeped into the later hours of the night. Levi blows out his candle and sets it on the windowsill nearby before shedding his shirt and getting onto the bed himself. The movement wakes Eren, and the sound of a soft whine fills the knight’s ears.   
  
“Levi?” Eren murmurs into the dark, stretching out his arms and rolling over onto his back.   
  
“Who else would it be?”   
  
Eren yawns deep, and though Levi can’t quite see his smile, he can hear it in his words. “I am pretty cute. Maybe one the guardsmen started to fancy me and snuck in.”   
  
“You know I wouldn’t let that happen,” Levi whispers to him, crawling over his body and pressing his lips to his neck.   
  
“Yeah, yeah. You’re way too overprotective for that.” Eren hums in approval at the other man’s actions, moving his fingers up to dig into Levi’s hair. The knight takes his time kissing the prince’s neck, moving down to his collar bones just before a hickey might form, and then repeating those actions all the way down Eren’s chest to the waistband of his shorts.   
  
The prince feels like he’s in heaven, tilting his head back and letting Levi pamper him with kisses and sucks. Before long he spreads his legs and allows the older man to settle in between them, feeling the warmth of his lover’s abdomen against his thighs. Finally Levi presses his palm gently against Eren’s still clothed groin, causing the boy to moan out.   
  
“Levi-”   
  
“Be quiet.” Levi orders, voice with that same firmness. “I adore hearing you, but you have to be quiet.” Eren whines a bit more quietly in response, not happy, but knowing the other was right. Levi continues the motions with his hand until the prince is fully engorged, the brunette panting and struggling not to moan again all the while. Then he crawls back up the boy’s body and kisses his lips softly. His fingers slip down around Eren’s bottom, pulling the other against him to grind his pelvis to his. He tries his best to be gentle however, after all, his lover was still covered in bruises from their morning activities.   
  
“Ah...oh god.” Eren whimpers, voice pitched higher than is normal for him. His own hands move to grip onto Levi’s biceps tightly. “Again, do it again Levi.”   
  
“I am, brat, hold your fucking horses.” Levi admonishes, before pulling Eren’s body against his own again. The prince had already gotten so bold since they first began these more obscene activities, despite having only started them a few months before. The romance they had between them was over a year old, but this intimacy was relatively new, especially for Eren, who was completely a virgin before he begged Levi to finally make a move on him.   
  
There was something incredibly erotic about sneaking into his liege's room in the middle of the night to pleasure him, fumbling against each other in the darkness for release. The soft gigantic mattress covered in fine pillows and sheets only improved the atmosphere, because in this blackness it seemed like everywhere he touched was soft, even Eren’s skin. He was surrounded by it, encouraged by it to keep going. He finds a rhythm in pressing his lower half to Eren’s, eventually picking up in speed and strength. The boy starts moaning again, much to Levi’s annoyance, this time even louder and longer. How were they ever going to keep the secret this way? The man wracks his mind for a method to get Eren to stop for good, short of covering his mouth.   
  
“You sound like a whore.” Levi pants to him finally, speaking in Eren’s ear. He hopes the derogative embarrasses the prince enough that he’ll actually shut his mouth for once and let the knight finish them off without worrying about the whole palace hearing them. He was not at all ready for the words that tumbled out of the boy’s mouth next.     
  
“Your whore, I’m your whore,” Eren proclaims, voice much too loud for the middle of the night.   
  
Levi stops dead, staring through the darkness at Eren in complete shock, “What the fuck?”   
  
Eren doesn’t seem to think it’s all that strange of him to say such a thing, drunk on euphoria, and maybe the bit of wine he had before he went to sleep earlier that night. “Why’d you stop? Don’t stop Levi. Please keep going,” the teen pleads, moving his own hips up to press against the older. The angle and the leverage is all wrong like this though, and he just ends up dissatisfied, whining. “Levi! Move!” He beats one of his hands against the man’s chest, causing Levi to cough and get over his temporary shock.   
  
“What the fuck did you just say?”   
  
“Does it matter? I want you to keep going, _now._ ”   
  
Levi grumbles at him and tries to put it out of his mind. He’s not sure how to feel about the whole thing, and not sure he’s ready to admit to himself that the erotic mumblings only turned him on further. He pulls up the prince’s body again and returns to his actions of grinding them together with whatever strength and flair he has. This time though, he makes sure to hold one of his hands over Eren’s mouth, muffling the moans and sex induced chatter.   
  
It’s not long before they both come after that, the prince first and the knight following. Levi pulls his hand away from Eren’s mouth and grumbles about it being covered in drool. Eren just attaches himself to the other’s body, hugging him close despite the almost feverish temperature of his skin, “I love you so much.” He mumbles, already half asleep.   
  
Levi sighs deeply because he loves him as well. “I think you need some water, come on, sit up.” He whispers to him, pulling his back up against the headboard before squinting at the table in the darkness for a goblet and pitcher. He manages to see their outlines; his eyes had since adjusted to the level of light. He pouts the water into the goblet before he turns back and presses it to Eren’s lips, letting him drink a bit. Once Levi deemed he had enough, he used the remainder to pour down his own throat.   
  
Eren was like putty in his hands the entire time, eyes closed and content smile on his face. “Can we go to sleep now?” He finally asks after the water was gone. Levi now has both of his hands pressing against the boy’s skin. He was worried it felt far too warm to be healthy, but there wasn’t much he could do but put him to bed regardless of whether it was a fever or not, so he nods.   
  
“Go to sleep Eren.”   
  
Then he hops out of the bed and pulls off his soiled breeches and underpants before leaning over and pulling off Eren’s soiled shorts as well. Once managing to light a candle, he goes hunting in the prince’s new dresser for something else for them to wear. Luckily he finds a pair of pants for himself and another pair of the bed shorts for the brunette before returning to the bed. The shorts get onto Eren without much complaint, Levi pulling them up onto the boy to make him decent. He then pulls the pants onto himself. Lastly, he lets himself fall into the softness, wrapping his arms tightly around Eren and drifting off to into slumber, mumbling softly. “I love you, Eren.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i live on kudos and comments, thank you so much for reading!


	4. Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for not updating since Sunday! I had my birthday this week and was busy, hope you like this chapter! It's mostly plot moving forward, we have some character introductions, maybe some foreshadowing??? I'm trying! enjoy!

Eren woke the next morning alone in his bed. Levi always left him sometime in the night to keep their secret, but the boy wished he could stay. He wished Levi would be the one to wake him up, maybe with a kiss-   
  
“Good morning your royal highness!” A bright voice interrupted Eren’s thoughts and he blearily looks over at the person whom it belonged to. “I’m Hange Zoe, one of the members of the court, friends with your father, you see. He’d like you to meet him in his personal study.”    
  
Eren groans out and stretches before sitting up in his bed, locks of hair falling over his features. “Alright.” He complains, then crawling out of that bed and heading for his dresser. He was still dressed in the same clean bed shorts that Levi had slipped onto him the night before. The brunette was especially thankful for that, otherwise he’d be in a rather embarrassing situation.   
  
“I’ll call one of the servants in to dress you, Prince Eren.”    
  
“I can do it myself,” the boy says quickly, not wanting to deal with all the hubbub of being dressed by a small army of people he didn’t even know. After all, his nanny at the estate had long since taught him to dress himself just fine. There weren’t enough servants at his old home to stress about dressing someone who was old enough to do it themselves.     
  
“Ah well, I’ll wait outside the door for you!” The voice is still just as bright, and it grates on Eren’s ear drums. Hange would probably be less annoying at a more favourable hour.   
  
Eren watches them leave before turning to the dresser and pulling out some garments he thought would be suitable enough. A white chemise under blue silk jacket made thin because of the warm sticky weather that continued from yesterday. Then he pulls on a pair of white breeches and black boots. With a turn, he can stare at himself in the large mirror that covered a portion of one of his bedroom walls. A seat stood in front of that mirror, along with some items for him to freshen up. He steps over and plops down into the seat. Gazing at his own reflection, he’s able to fix up his hair with a comb, replace his earrings with new ones, and set a smaller and less decadent version of his father’s crown on his head. It was silver in color, was encrusted only with a few sapphires, and the wings on the sides did not rise as high as the ones on the King’s crown.    
  
He takes another moment to really look at himself, at his olive skin, his green eyes and dark hair. Eren looked nothing like his mother, and barely like his father. The boy wonders idly if that’s why the Queen never spent much time with him, the fact that he does not resemble her in the slightest. He pushes that thought out of his head before looking back down at the shelf where he had retrieved the comb from. A little bottle and other knick knacks that Eren didn’t recognize rested there. Out of curiosity he investigates them. He lifts the bottle first and smells the open end, only to cough at the strong scent; cologne. Then he lifts the first decorated container to find a fine white powder and a puff inside. He has no idea what it’s used for, so he doesn’t bother playing with it. The next one contained a reddish powder that Eren figured must be blush. Was it common for noble boys to wear blush? Was it given to him by accident? By joke? He doesn’t know, but he certainly has no intention of putting it on without that knowledge. Not that he even knew how to put it on the first place.   
  
Finally he stands, and after taking a deep breath, heads to the door. The prince opens it up to find Hange standing in the hallway, chatting away with one of the guard. Eren didn’t want to eavesdrop, but her voice was so loud it would be impossible not to unless he interjected.    
  
“Uh well, feel free to lead me off to the study, I’m afraid I don’t know...where it is,” Eren interrupts as politely as he can.    
  
“Oh of course you wouldn’t!” Hange says, bowing slightly before apologizing. “Come, come, my Prince, we’re off!” With that Hange is already speed walking down the hall, any conversation that had been held with the guard was completely forgotten. Eren follows her quickly, and the guard after him. They struggled to keep up.   
  
He was lead through the hallway and to an offshoot with a fancy looking door, almost a smaller replica of the city gates. Hange knocks on it, and as they wait for a reply, Eren takes the time to look over what is painted on the face of the door. Two wings, similarly designed like the ones that were painted on every guard's shield. One blue, and one white. It was the colors of his family, the colors that his ancestor Maria had chose after she claimed the monarchy for the Jaeger family. There were numerous stories explaining in different ways why she chose those colors, and to why she chose the falcon as their sigil. Some said she had a pet falcon, one that would help her in battle by pecking out the eyes of archers. Eren wasn’t sure if he believed that, but before he can think on it more, a voice from within the room dictates that they are to come in. Hange opens the door and gestures at Eren politely, directing him inside.    
  
The study was even larger than Eren’s bedroom. Long and tall bookcases covered two of the walls, and the entire floor was carpeted in a creamy white color. In the center was a table. The table was large, enough for 12 people to sit at it comfortably, but it was still perfectly square. Made from a dark wood, in the center of the table the Jaeger falcon was carved into the surface beautifully. Eren’s eyes trailed over the twists and turns of it, the way the feathers jutted out just slightly from the otherwise flat surface. Beyond that was a desk at which his father sat, looking contemplative and worried. When he and his son make eye contact, he only sighs deeply and gestures for him to sit down at the center table before getting up and following him there himself.    
  
“You wanted to speak with me, father?” Eren prompts, looking slightly nervous. His father was acting like he was going to give him bad news, and that expectation sent his stomach reeling.    
  
“I did.” His father begins. His voice is rather soft, but also clear. “I wanted you to be aware of some things. I couldn’t oversee your education myself, and in addition, some recent developments in the world are...pertinent to our family. To you. So it is important that you know.”    
  
Oh no. Eren hoped this wasn’t a pop quiz, he hated studying, he hated his teachers back at the estate. “Well?”   
  
“Do you remember how our Kingdom was founded?”    
  
That was an easy enough question. “Yes, uh, like over 100 or so years ago, the Great Queen Maria Jaeger the First defeated The Rosian Empire in a battle, and then sowed seeds of rebellion throughout Rose’s holds. The uprisings forced Rose to cower and return to its homeland, where they remain today. Queen Maria allowed the holds to either retain their sovereignty, or to become part of her Kingdom. The people were so thankful for her overthrowing the Rosians, who were tyrants, that they became part of Maria’s new Kingdom. And that’s why Maria is the largest nation.”   
  
“Correct. Maria was your great great great grandmother. We never had a very large family, but now…” He trails off and then begins again. “You are the only heir to our name right now. Once I am gone you will have everything. Rose wants you dead. More than they want anything else. They still hold a grudge against us, even though the decades have passed by. If you die, we have no heir and our government falls apart. There is no system in place for the possibility of no members of the family being left. Would my wife’s family claim the crown? My grandmothers? Perhaps our treasury master, or the general of our armies? It would be hell.”    
  
“We don’t have any other family? Didn’t grandfather have a brother and a sister?” Eren looks skeptical, how could he really be the only one?    
  
“He does, but his sister, Maria the Second, joined the church when she was young. She is not having any offspring. Neither is my uncle. He disappeared as a young man. We don’t know if he is alive or dead.” Grisha shakes his head at his son. “You are it, Eren. You are the end of the line.”    
  
“Why are you telling me this? I already knew I was in danger. That’s why I grew up far away. That is why I’m back now.” The boy can feel his body begin to heat up, and this time it had nothing to do with the weather. It was purely emotional.    
  
“Rose has built up their navy and army once more by colonizing far away lands.” The King explains, voice strained now. “They… we believe it will not be long until they attack one of our holds. We are preparing for war. They’ve always held a bitter resentment for us. And an undying tenacity to conquer the world.”   
  
“Then I should be on the front lines.” Eren decides, looking at his father with determination as he slams his fist down the table, “I should be-”   
  
“No. You should not. You are not a soldier, not a warrior; you’re just a boy.” Grisha looks insistent, worried.    
  
“I’m sure there are boys younger than me out there! And...no, I’m a- I should be a leader. I should become someone that people would be willing to follow. Like you. Like Maria!” He’s getting even more worked up now, thinking again of all the stories he heard of his long since deceased family members. Stories of them winning great battles. His own namesake, the first Eren Jaeger; he was a fighter. His battleaxe hung above the mantel at the Jaeger Estate.    
  
“Maria was trained for years before she even set foot on a battlefield!” His father explains, looking pained now. But how could he explain to his son, who he barely knew, why he couldn’t be the prince that the world was asking him to be?   
  
“Argh! Then start training me now! Levi has been training me, what about you! What about my mother?” His voice is getting louder, he knows it but he cannot help himself. “You’ve barely done anything for me other than stick me in that estate! I don’t feel like a prince! I wasn’t raised around this shit.”   
  
“Watch your language Eren.”   
  
“This is ridiculous. I finally show to you that I want to be a Prince, that I want to be a leader, that I want to uphold our name, and you shut me down? What else am I supposed to do? Sit here?!” He’s enraged, his voice reverberating sharply off the stone walls of his father’s study.   
  
“No. You will be going with Sir Levi Ackerman into hiding again.” Grisha drops the news simply, crossing his arms. It was hopeless now, Eren was already angry, there was no helping it.    
  
Eren stares at his father, mouth agape, cheeks flushed red with anger. His fists were clenched tightly, his knuckles were white in contrast to his otherwise tanned skin. “How, could you possibly-!”   
  
“You have to live. It would be irresponsible for you not to protect yourself as best you can.”    
  
Before Eren could respond, he heard a door slam, and familiar footfalls nearing the table.    
  
“It would be damn near suicidal to do anything else, Eren.”   
  
Eren turns to look at Levi with a red hot glare. He knew. He knew his father was going to request this of him again, and he was on his side. The stoic man leaned back against the door, looking down towards the ground. Eren felt like he was avoiding his gaze on purpose.    
  
“You. How could you?!” Eren pushes back from the table, standing as his chair clatters to the floor.    
  
“Calm down, Eren. It’s not worth getting so upset. We’ll continue to train, you’ll get better, then someday you will be a leader. Have a little faith.” Levi’s voice is strong, but quiet, and that’s the end of it. The King tells his son that he is dismissed. 

* * *

  
  
Eren walked briskly into the throne room when he was summoned to meet his betrothed. His mood was still rather awful, and Levi could only hope the younger wouldn’t let those emotions seep into the first meeting with the girl he would be marrying. Eren wasn’t dressed properly, either but his retainer certainly was not going to waste his time trying to get the boy to change into something more appropriate. Arriving in the grand room, Levi spotted the three arrivals. One, the princess no doubt, and two others in traveling armour, carrying heavy bags. The King and the Queen sat atop their usual seats, waiting for their son. The Queen hurries to stand when Eren arrives, clapping her hands together with a smile. “Eren, dear! May I introduce you to Princess Krista Lenz of Sina...” Eren’s gaze traveled from his parents and to the new guest.    
  


Princess Krista was short. Her long blonde hair was tied up into some sort of jeweled capitulation of hair and hair pins. Her gown reached the floor. It was sky blue in color, not unlike her eyes, with accents of gold. Images depicting bears and woodlands were embroidered into the fabric. It was beautiful. She was beautiful. Eren was clear headed enough to realize that despite his distaste. After all, their fates were now being tied together.    
  
“It is such a pleasure to meet you, Prince Eren,” the girl greets him, holding out her hand to him with one of the sweetest smiles he had ever seen, but there was something off about it. It felt fake. Forced. He wondered what sort of personality this girl really had, trapped behind her facade. Quickly Eren dropped on one knee and took her hand to kiss it, as was the courtesy.    
  
“You as well, princess,” he responds simply before rising back to his feet, still holding her hand gently in his. “Would you like to take a walk with me? Our gardens are beautiful. If you enjoy that sort of thing.”    
  
“I would like that very much,” she tells him, voice upbeat and friendly. Eren’s voice was less so, making it obvious he was less than pleased at his current situation. Levi had no idea, even after knowing the boy for so long, how to get him act with some more tact. It was hard enough making Eren do things he didn’t want to do, let alone making him do it with a smile on his face. He watches as the prince leads her off to the gardens without complaint, relieved at least at that. He finds himself then alone with the Princess’s two retainers as the regular palace guards follow after the couple.   
  
The first one was a woman, a tall one. She had freckles that dotted her brown skin. Although she was easily recognized as female, Levi would certainly not describe her as feminine. Her hair was hidden in the helmet she wore, so he had no idea how short or long it may have been. He wonders a bit how a woman was able to hold such a position in a traditionalist and religious kingdom like Sina. But then again, it was none of his business.    
  
The other one was a man built like a bear. Or not a man, because he still looked rather young. Perhaps around Eren’s age, he figured. He had a complexion more similar to the Princess: pale, blue eyes, blonde hair. He might have been handsome in the conventional sense, but was far too stocky to take the cake. His nose may have been a bit too prominent as well.    
  
“I’m Levi.” The knight introduces himself, holding his hand out in greeting to the woman first. No hand comes to shake with his.    
  
“We know.” The man says, even as Levi stares at the woman, obviously addressing her first.    
  
“Then we’re at an imbalance. You know who I am, but I have no idea who you are.” Call it intuition but Levi had a bad feeling about these two. He knew to trust his gut, and would keep tabs on Eren in their presence. However, he couldn’t go to the King simply on a feeling.    
  
“I’m Ymir. And this is Reiner.” They stare each other down for a few moments more before a servant hurries over to the three, insisting that they show the new arrivals to their chambers. Levi lets them go, and reminds himself to warn Eren about the two, to make sure they would never get him alone.    


* * *

  
  
It wasn’t until sunset that Eren and Levi found themselves alone again. This time they sat together on Eren’s balcony, overlooking the gardens. A simple fence blocked them from a fall, but it was roomy enough that the prince could sit with his feet dangling off the edge. Levi doesn’t sit in the same way, merely cross legged next to him as he peels an orange with his knife.   
  
“How was the girl?” Levi finally asks, knowing Eren was probably desperate to tell him all about it.   
  
“She’s too nice,” Eren complains.   
  
“Too nice? That’s a new one. Explain.”  
  
“She’s all smiles all the time, never says no to anything. I feel like I could have asked her to lick the ground and she would have done it.” He shakes his head. “I hate people like that. Pushovers. But I don’t even know if that’s how she _really_ is, you know? Because she sounds so scripted. Like an actress.”   
  
Levi shakes his head, amused at how far Eren was reading into this. “You don’t know a lot of young women. I would chalk it up to that. I’m glad she’s nice to you.”   
  
“Yeah yeah.” Eren pouts. If all young women were like that, he sure knew why he had different tastes.   
  
“By the way, those two she came with. Her liegemen I assume, “ Levi beings, finally having finished peeling the fruit. He breaks it in half and hands one part to Eren, who turns to take it from him, “stay away from them best you can.”  
  
“What? Why?” Eren asks before breaking off a piece of the orange and eating it.   
  
“I have a bad feeling about them. Humor me.”   
  
“If you say so Levi.” Eren shrugs, not thinking it was a big deal anyway. They seemed just fine to him. Besides, the other boy was around his age. Maybe he could befriend him. Maybe he could ask them what those powders in his room were for. No, never mind. The boy wasn’t a noble, so he probably had no idea. Eren looks over to Levi and considers asking him. “Uh,”  
  
“What is it, love?” Levi asks, munching on his own half of the fruit now.   
  
“I have powders in my room, makeup powders. Am I supposed to wear them?”   
  
“Fuck if I know.”   
  
“Do you think someone knows about us? And they’re making fun of me by giving me girl things?”   
  
“I don’t know, maybe with how loud you are, but I doubt it. I would have heard the servants gossiping about it. And hmm, now that I think, you are cute when you blush. Some of that makeup would suit you.”   
  
Eren blushes in response and tears his gaze away to look at his lap as he shoves more of the fruit in his mouth. “I’m sorry.” He mumbles as he chews, “I get into it. I can’t help myself.” 

Levi shakes his head again, small smile gracing his features. “I know that Eren. I’m teasing you more than anything. But if you don’t want these rumors to spread we have to be more careful. Whispers we can handle, but I don’t want this to escalate into a scandal for you.” 

Eren nods, but even as he does he makes a kissy face and points to his lips. “I know I know, I’ll be quiet. Now give me a kiss.”    
  
Levi huffs out of his nose and leans forward to indulge him.   
  
What they don’t know, is that someone in the garden is looking up and watching him in the fading daylight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are cool by me! If you have an questions feel free to ask me on my tumblr or here, I'm still world building, but I hope it isn't too confusing for anyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ breezeob
> 
> thanks to emobopeep for editing! much love ^^


End file.
